<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me that you're more than a sick fascination by elijbbo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274714">tell me that you're more than a sick fascination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijbbo/pseuds/elijbbo'>elijbbo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>i inspired this off a song, if you know this song then you are literally my new bff, tbh tommy's only mentioned like less than 5 times, tubbo takes pills for some reason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijbbo/pseuds/elijbbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tubbo takes pills<br/>a lot<br/>especially not when needed</p><p>---</p><p>wtf two stories in one hour<br/>7 chapters plus this short thingy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me that you're more than a sick fascination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>one</p><p>faint chewing noises could be heard</p><p>two</p><p>down went another one</p><p>three</p><p>he had been told plenty of times to not take them</p><p>four</p><p>he decided to take one more</p><p>five</p><p>“my god, tell me please, that these are more than a sick fascination-”</p><p> </p><p>“what.”<br/>A voice could be heard in the distance.<br/>The other whipped his head around to see a curly haired man staring at him.<br/>“h-hello Wilbur!” The younger one exclaimed.<br/>“you still haven’t listened to me, or Phil, or Techno, not even Tommy!”<br/>“heh…what can I say?”<br/>“a lot of things! maybe about why you take those…uhm, what are they?”<br/>“pills?”<br/>“yes Tubbo, pills.”<br/>“oh”<br/>“how many have you had..in the past week?”<br/>“seven, eight, nine, I lost count again, sorry.”<br/>“my god Tubbo!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>might continue this, if yall want me to</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>